Flames of Desire: Alternate Chapter 9
by RenaiPink
Summary: Edward has been treating Roy and Jean like slaves ever since he discovered their little secret. He's finally gone too far and the Colonel and Lieutenant are ready to exact their revenge. Everything goes according to plan, well...almost. Alternate version of Flames of Desire Chapter 9. SPOILERS if you haven't read it. This is a YAOI. HavocxMustang...xEdward - for RenaiBlue


This is how Chapter 9 of Flames of Desire COULD have gone. My beta, RenaiBlue, absolutely loves EdwardxRoy, so you can imagine her disappointment in the actual Chapter 9 of Flames of Desire.

There are SPOILERS if you haven't read Flames of Desire. You can read this as a one-shot, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to read the full story...

Read it here: s/9445965/1/Flames-of-Desire

Flames of Desire: Chapter 9 Re-imagined

Starring: Colonel Roy Mustang, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc

Co-Starring: Edward Elric

Takes place: At no REAL point in time during either series…

Promise: This is yaoi (MxM...xM) ) This one is a little more graphic than my previous work. If you don't like it, please don't force yourself to read it. But, if you DO like it...please enjoy~

* * *

ENDING of Chapter 9 re-imagined (with sexy results!)

Colonel Mustang sat back in his chair. The office had been empty for some time. Everyone had gone home for the day, but not without letting him hear it for losing a match to FullMetal. He'd even managed to find time to get a spare uniform from the cleaners across the street. He was ready. He just hoped that Jean was ready, too. The blonde wasn't exactly grace under fire…especially when that particular fire came in the shape of the FullMetal Alchemist. Roy was so deep in thought that he barely heard the door open. It wasn't until Edward was right in front of him, that he even acknowledged the boy.

"Evenin', Colonel," Edward smiled cheekily, leaning against the older man's desk. "How was your shower?" he chuckled. Roy said nothing. "I hope you didn't mind getting my sloppy seconds," the teen batted his golden eyelashes, an innocent smile playing on his lips. Still, Roy said nothing. "C'mon, now, _Roy_," Ed stressed his first name, "where's Mr. Flame Alchemist to get all fired up?" he cocked his head to side. "Unless you're perfectly fine with Jean fucking me on the side?" That was it. That hit a nerve.

"I am not at all 'fine' with it," the Colonel growled deep in his throat.

"Hmm," the teenager pursed his lips, "that's too bad, though, isn't it?" He laughed. "You two work for me now, remember?" Roy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "And, you owe me a little something extra for covering for you two this afternoon," he leaned against the desk so his face was mere centimeter's from the Colonel's. "So…what'll it be?"

"You are adamant about joining our little club, aren't you?" Roy rested his cheek against his fist and smiled. "I suppose you have waited long enough…"

"I'll say," Edward said and then paused. "Wait…what?"

"You're right, you know…" Roy stood up from behind his desk and walked around so that he was in front of the blonde. "I'm not fine with what happened because it's not fair."

"Not fair…?" Ed repeated, but he was confused.

"Yes," Roy walked closer to him, causing the blonde to step backwards. Ed stopped when his lower back came in contact with the Colonel's desk. "Jean's gotten to play with our newest member and I haven't," the dark-haired man pouted. Golden eyes widened. "You still want to play with me, right?" Ed's face flushed. He stuttered, but nothing coherent escaped his lips. "I'll show you everything you need to do, okay?" Roy purred.

"Everything?" Ed found his voice. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's really easy to be the one getting pleasured, but it's much harder to give it," Mustang leaned closer and watched as Edward swallowed nervously. "You'll have to prepare me first, you know." The blonde was visibly shaking now. "What's wrong, Ed, didn't you want to be in our club?"

"I think he prefers to be on bottom, Roy," Havoc's voice came from the doorway.

"Jean, I thought you'd gone home," the Colonel pouted.

"I was going to, but I just can't get last night out of my head," the older blonde smiled as he walked across the room. "I wish I could remember it," he chuckled and Ed's heart skipped a beat. "Today was pretty good, too, of course," he breathed against the Colonel's ear, causing the dark-haired man to moan and lean back into his touch. "But I have an idea for something that could be even better."

"Um, I wasn't exactly expecting all this," Edward was finally over his initial shock. "You two really want to do those things…with me?" They nodded. "Okay," he smiled. "Let me just," the teen began as he started to take off his coat. Mustang felt Havoc's arm tighten around his shoulders. The plan wasn't working. He still wanted it.

"You want to do it here?" Roy cleared his throat.

"Why not?" Edward asked, untying his boot, "Isn't this where you normally do it?" Roy could feel Jean's heart pounding against his back. "Besides, I've been practicing," he smirked and gently caressed the Colonel's cheek with this automail hand. It felt cold and the older man shuddered.

"Practicing?" Roy gulped.

"Yeah, and I've been doing a lot of reading, too," Ed leaned forward and kissed the Colonel. The older man stiffened at the contact and he felt Havoc tighten his grip on his shoulders. "S'nice," Edward said dreamily as he pulled back. "That was my first kiss, so take responsibility," the short blonde hopped up so he was sitting on the Colonel's desk. He slowly crossed his legs. "I've decided how I want you two to pay me back for this afternoon," he smirked. "I wanna watch."

"You've seen enough," Jean wrapped his arms around Roy protectively. "You've already seen it."

"Yeah, but you two didn't know I was watching," Ed rested an elbow on the desk and lay on his side. "I want you to do it knowing that I can see everything…" Roy looked over his shoulder at Jean. He looked nervous, but there was a slight flush spreading across his cheeks. Havoc swallowed and nodded.

"How much do you want to see?" Roy asked as he turned back toward the younger blonde.

"Let's start by the two of you taking each other's clothes off," Ed traced a finger along the dark mahogany of the desktop. Havoc immediately had second thoughts.

"Could you give us a second?" the Lieutenant asked and Edward rolled his eyes, but nodded. Jean dragged Roy to the other side of the room. "Roy, are you sure you want to do this, I mean…we don't have to."

"I know that, but…what's the harm if he's just watching us?" the Colonel glanced over at Ed and then back at Jean. "I mean, it's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"I suppose you're right," Jean looked over Roy's head at the shortest state alchemist. "As long as you're okay with it…" he looked back down at his lover.

"Who knows," the dark-haired man smirked, "it could be pretty hot…him watching us…" Roy's eyes had begun to darken with want. Jean suppressed the urge to take him right there.

"Hey, ladies, this isn't gossip time," Edward called from his spot on the desk. "Are you two going to fuck or not?" Jean blushed hotly and Roy moaned softly in the back of his throat. The two men walked back over to the desk.

"We'll be needing to use that desk," Jean said, not meeting the younger blonde's gaze. Edward shrugged on hopped off the desk. He grabbed Roy's chair and wheeled it around so he had the best seat in the house.

It wasn't long until both Jean and Roy were completely naked. The taller man had the Colonel bent over the desk, his fingers probing inside of him until he found his sweet spot. The dark-haired man gasped and moaned each time the Lieutenant's fingers slid into him. Edward found the sight completely erotic.

"Jean…" Roy moaned as he looked over his shoulder at his blonde lover. "Enough already…I want you inside me."

"I thought I was inside you," the Lieutenant teased, scissoring his fingers to prove his point. The dark-haired man gasped and gripped at the edge of the desk, his cheek rubbing against the polished finish.

"No…I want your…" the Colonel, blushed, unable to say it.

"What do you want, Roy?" Jean asked as he added a third finger, causing the older man to moan.

"Yes, Colonel, tell him," Edward's voice was soft. Both men looked up at the teen. They'd nearly forgotten that he was there. The young man was still seated in the Colonel's chair. His face was flushed and his eyes were completely glazed over with lust. There was an obvious tent in his black leather pants. Despite that they were the main event, the older men found this side show extremely arousing.

"You heard the boss," the Lieutenant purred, pulling his fingers out of the Colonel. "Tell me what you want…"

"Jean…" the Colonel said, but he was staring at Edward. "I want your cock." Jean shuddered at the way those words sounded coming from the older man. Edward licked his lips nervously.

"Yessir," the taller blonde said and began sliding his member into his lover. Mustang gasped, his blush darkening in hue and his eyes squeezing shut. "T-tight," Jean gasped. Even though they'd done this earlier in the day, Roy was still so tight.

"Hot…" Edward found himself saying without realizing. "Havoc," he called and the older blonde looked up. "Flip him over, I want to see his," he ordered. The Lieutenant obeyed. Roy let his head fall back off the desk as Jean entered him fully. He arched his back so his neglected member brushed against his lover's stomach. "Yeah…" Edward swallowed again, "touch it, Jean."

"No…" Jean said and then remembered himself. "Not yet." Roy opened his eyes and looked at their 'master.' Although he was upside-down, he could still see that the younger blonde had not touched himself.

"Why don't you play with yourself?" Roy asked, voice husky. Edward didn't reply. "Is our show not good enough?"

"That's not it," the blonde finally answered.

"Afraid you'll cum too quickly?" Havoc asked and Edward blushed darker. "Roy, I've got an idea," the Lieutenant pulled out of his lover. Roy made a groan of protest. "Patience," the older blonde chuckled. He turned Roy back onto his stomach and slowly entered him again. The dark-haired man hummed in appreciation. "Why don't you come over here, Ed?"

"O-okay…" the young blonde stood up and moaned when he felt the fabric of his pants move against his erection. Jean leaned down and whispered something in the Colonel's ear. Whatever it was, it caused the older man to shudder. "What did you say?"

"Com'ere," Jean held his hand out. Edward swallowed and walked forward. "Unzip your pants," unsure of how Jean had taken control of the room, the alchemist complied. He hissed when he accidentally brushed his straining member. "Now, be careful not to buck, okay?" Ed nodded, but he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you," the Lieutenant growled.

"How would I hurt him?" Edward was starting to come out of his haze. Havoc ignored the question.

"Roy, open your mouth," he stuck two fingers in the Colonel's mouth. "Okay, Ed, your turn."

"My turn for what?" the teen truly was inexperienced.

"I'm going to suck you off," Roy answered, his commanding voice returning. Edward made to argue, but he was already too close. The Colonel reached a hand behind and grabbed his ass, successfully pulling him forward. "Don't cum too quickly, kay?" the older man smiled and then took his member into his mouth.

"Ahn…" Edward moaned and his knees nearly buckled. "C-Colonel…" he thrust his hips forward without realizing it.

"We don't have much time," Jean said as he started thrusting into his lover again. Roy moaned around Edward's erection. "I'm gonna make you cum before he does," the Lieutenant promised as he lifted the Colonel's hips higher and reached beneath him to stroke his member in time with his thrusts. Roy gasped his lover's name around Ed's arousal.

"C-cumming!" Edward gasped and let out the cutest scream as he came. His legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor, his member slipping out of the Colonel's mouth.

"So close!" Roy moaned as Jean picked up the pace. "J-Jean!" he shouted as he came all over his desk. The Lieutenant moaned deep in his throat. He bit onto the Colonel's shoulder as he came. The two older men fell against the desk, panting. Edward was still on the floor, legs akimbo and his member still, surprisingly, hard.

"I wanna cum again…" Ed said, voice drenched with lust.

"Damn, he _is_ young…" Havoc chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Mustang pushed himself up on his elbows and eyed the teen.

"We're going to need back-up."

* * *

RenaiPink: Hooray! It's up! I'm sure RenaiBlue will be excited~ Well, she's probably the only person who will read it, lol. I hope you all liked it! (all one of you, lol)


End file.
